A Choice of no Regrets
by ReviewMaster07
Summary: A story about the life of Levi, how he became a soldier, the reason why he wears a cravat and the reason behind his name. LEVIXPETRA.
1. Prologue

This is my first time of writing a Fanfic, so please be kind to me.

A LevixPetra Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters.

Prologue:

It was a cold night with the east wind blowing fiercely. Despite the reassuring chill in this dreary day, something menacing lingered in the air. The sky was shrouded with an eerie, ominous blanket, the rain pattered and the wind rapped against all the windows in the household. It was quiet.

Inside one of its rooms was a man, patiently waiting and. There was deafening silence, only the spark of the candlelight audible. It was now dust, far verging on the midst of dawn but still the man continued to wait. He was mute. Suddenly, the door in his room swings open, and a frazzled woman walks in delivering a message that will change his life forever.

"Sir, it is done. You can come now".

Immediately, the man stood and quickly followed her towards the other room. Upon his arrival, tears flowed from his eyes, for right in front of him was the beautiful sight of his new-born son at the arms of his mother.

"Jericho, come take a look and hold our baby. He has your eyes". The mother said.

His feet unconsciously pulled him towards the marvel but his willed to stop, simply averting his gaze towards his son.

"No. I am not worthy to hold and even look at our child. His fate is sealed because of me. I destroyed his future, just like what I did with Santi, Elizabeth. I don't deserve to be called his father".

There was an impregnable pause in the room. Elizabeth frowned, the lines gently forming on her forehead as she pondered. Finally, Elizabeth breathed out a shuddering sigh as she stared at her son and said.

"It is not your fault please do not blame yourself on this. Surely, he will experience many problems and difficulties, but I know for myself that he will be strong and overcome them all, he must be, he is our son after all, have faith in him".

Elizabeth kissed her son before handing him to his father and said.

"Go, you must go now, take him to a safe place and promise me that one day, you will come back for him".

She said, tears flowing. Jericho nodded implanting a kiss to his wife and left, he ran as fast as he can away from the place he once called home not looking back. A few moments later, a gunshot was heard, he is fully aware that the deafening noise came from their house, and that his wife is now dead. He is angry at himself for not being able to protect her and not staying with her at her final moments. Still, he continued to run holding back his tears, for he must take his son to a safe place first before encountering their enemies.

His family, the Murray family was a family related to the King, and is one of the primary supporters of the military particularly, the Survey Corps. However, because the survey corps is the branch in the most uncomfortable position, both politically and financially. Despite being the best out of the three military branches in terms of the overall quality of its officers and enlisted men, bureaucrats, rich conservatives and many Military Police members dislike the Survey Corps and view it as a waste of money and resources due to the its lack of definite, decisive successes and high losses of lives.

This then became the primary reason why many hated his family. At first, they tried to persuade them to support the military police instead and not the survey corps, however, it did not work for they truly believe that by helping the survey corps, they can make a difference and in a way, they can help their people. When the original plan of the other families did not succeed, being the greedy persons they were, they then planned to eliminate the whole Murray family to take over their wealth. When they the hired killers came back, the head of the other families taught that their plan succeeded. Unknown to any of them that two managed to survive: Jericho and his son.

When Jericho arrived at his destination, he kissed his son and bid him goodbye, promising him that he will someday return and they will be once again reunited. He placed his son, his only family member left near the door of an asylum and left.

Moments later, two caretakers were startled at a cry. The male and female caretaker went outside to find the source of that noise. Much to their surprise, a baby was found, there was no note, no identity, and the child was unknown.

"It's such a shame, I feel sorry for this child" Said one of the caretakers.

"Well since we found him at the door, his parents must have left him to our care however, we don't even know the name of this child". The other said.

There was an impregnable pause. The female caretaker frowned, the lines gently forming on her forehead as she pondered. Finally, she breathed out a shuddering sigh as she stared at the child and said.

"Well then, if that is the case. Let me have the pleasure of naming this child. Let us call him Levi" she proclaimed.

"Levi, that is a good name" the male caretaker smiled "from this day on then, this child will be known as Levi, we will take good care of him until he grows for I am sure that someday, someone will come and adopt this child for I see a bright future ahead of him".

Note: I hope you don't mind me naming Levi's parents Jericho and Elizabeth

Reviews, Follows and Favorites were highly appreciated. The official chapter 1 is currently being written so update will come in a few days.


	2. The Birth of Levi

Chapter 1

Italicized words – Levi's thoughts

The Birth of Levi

"Hm"

_I can hear something. The demon in the dark that waits to wail disrupted my dream. _

Clang. Clang.

"Shut up. Stop it".

_A lady screaming at the top of her lungs at the breaking of the dawn_….._That sound, it won't stop. It is as if, I was its enemy. What? Come on, I slept late last night so, it should let me rest for my 'beauty sleep' a bit longer. No. It has to let me sleep or else. _

"Geez, you're really persistent aren't you".

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang.

_The bell that is used as our alarm, it doesn't speak my language. So why does the bell hammered like it's telling me to wake up because I'm going to be late._

"Late. Late is bad".

_However, that depends on the situation. I am a good student, so maybe, I can attend school late even for just this day._

_That's right; our alarm always wakes us an hour early so I should be able to sleep for an hour more. _

_Huh? Isn't that strange?_

"An hour early"

Drowsily, I glared at the ceiling. My roommate, Chris usually wakes up before him, but for some reason, he is already awake and is all set. The reason behind that is maybe because of my dream. For a few more seconds, I stared before getting out of the bed. January 14…. In this period of the year, Wall Rose is generally warm. Today however, it is remarkably cold. I saw the view outside as I entered the bathroom to wash my face. Our once warm and sunny yard is now an arctic tundra. A freezing morning and a cold sink. The only benefit is that, the cold water cleared my somnolence completely. I took a bath, fixed my hair and get ready. Finally, I wore my uniform and I'm all set. All I have to do is to eat breakfast and head out.

As I walked towards the dining room, I was greeted by Simon. He is our caretaker, he is our father figure and we treat each other as family. Simon has been with us for as long as I can remember, and is my guardian.

Simon is 38 years old, he wears glasses with his lilac hair and is dressed very neatly.

I was about join the other children to start eating when I remembered that I was late. So, I grabbed a piece of bread and ran as fast as I can. Simon tried to remind me of something but I was in such a hurry that I didn't understand him at all.

"Man, I'm late! I can't be late!"

Today is the day that I finish our preliminary studies. Next month, we, will finally be able to choose the subjects that we want to study on. Next month, our class will officially finish our studies. To be able to finish my studies and become a soldier of humanity, that is my dream. To join the Survey Corps and to fight the Titans for the sake of humanity is the reason why I study hard. Up until now, humanity still doesn't know the truth about the titans and it is the job of the survey corps to comprehend and live their life with the sole purpose of reclaiming the territories lost by humanity. One might ask, why do they do this? The reason behind is because of the titans. The titans are something special and extraordinary.

_Well, it is not something I can actually brag about. In fact, we don't even speak openly about it at all. To whom can we brag about it?_

The titans are….titans. Maybe one will get the idea of giant people, monsters, man eaters, or whatever, but I just think of them as giant humanoid like monsters that eat people who put humanity in the brink of extinction. It is not like humanity did not try to protect itself, but the truth is, the titans were just too must for humanity to handle. They were too big, too strong still, the survey corps fights them, and even if they lost almost every time they went out of the walls, I still like them and I respected them with all my heart.

_Oh, by the way, I am Levi, 10 years old, I am a student, and someday, I will be like them, a member of the survey corps._

"Huh? "

I noticed something strange while I was running outside. Usually at this time, the streets should be bursting with students going to school and people going to work, but it seems that today, many of them woke up late.

"Guess I'm not the only one who will be late huh"

Walking my way on the way, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Levi, you're up early today".

Looking towards the direction of the voice, one of my friends and also my classmate can be seen. "Oh, it's just you Anna, good morning".

Veins popped in her head and the seemingly cheerful face was consumed by anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Joanna, J-O-A-N-N-A not Anna"

Explained the girl will blonde hair tied together and is wearing the same uniform from our school. She is very sensitive when it comes to her name. Not to mention, she is a believer of the superstitious.

"Early? What do you mean early? It's already past seven o'clock! And you call this early!" I countered.

"Hah? Its only 6:30 you moron, don't tell me you asked your caretaker to wake you up early because you're so excited to go to school today" Anna exclaimed while trying not to laugh.

_She's right though; I was so excited for this day that I actually asked Chris to wake me up an hour early and forgot._

I was embarrassed to admit it so I just kept quiet.

"I was planning of arriving at the school early to finish reviewing our lessons but since you're here, let's just go to school together". Anna suggested and I complied.

We walked together and for some reason we got caught up at our discussion that we were walking very slow. Before we knew it, the bell rang and it is already time for our class. We went on and found out that some of our classmates are already present and is sitting in their own respective chairs.

"Good morning Levi! Have you heard the rumors? Apparently, there were four new students that will be attending in our class soon". That statement came from Alex one of my friends.

Alexander Kaya, he is a funny guy. He has brown skin, black dreadlocks hair, and is well built. Even though he tends to tell a lot of jokes deep inside of him, he is also serious.

I was about to react in his statement when we heard the cry of Jacob. As one might expect, it was his cry of love to Kim. The two of them were also my friends.

Jacob Tamm, he is one of the most intelligent students in our school although he doesn't look like it. He also has black hair, wears glasses and is obsessed with Kim, to the point that he announces to the entire School that he is in love with her.

Kim Berger on the other hand is not at all in love with Jacob and tries to avoid him. She has a long blond hair, with an attractive figure and is very much popular with the boys but she has no interest on them at all. She is rather interested in men that are good looking to her own perspective. Unfortunately I'm one of those that she finds attractive which puts me in a one sided love triangle between them.

Before I could even speak, our professor, Miguel Conti arrives and I was not able to answer Alex.

The professor has spiky black hair and many students were attracted to him. He always expects good results from us and is very strict; this must be the reason why he is constantly pushing us at our limits. Even though he is popular among girls, most of the female in our class hates him.

Some of our classmates decided to conduct a meeting with regards on how the professor teaches us after his period. Many of them proposed that he must be replaced for he is not a good teacher. A debate then occurred on how we will address this problem. It took us hours and in the end we did not arrive at a conclusion for some of us are afraid to act.

"He must be replaced! He is not a good teacher at all! He only abuses us and treats us just like animals!" Said one of my classmates.

"No, let's not do it, because if he finds out about this, he will only make our lives worse" Said another.

"What about you Levi, what do you think?" asked Anna.

"I'm not really sure, I feel sorry for him to tell you the truth, and some of our classmates are just bad mouthing him". I answered.

Soon after that, we left the classroom and were about to go home when I saw her. There were many students in the hallway but she stands out among them all.

_I don't really recall ever seeing her around. Her beauty is like the rising sun over a crystal sea. She has long orange hair and flawless white skin. Her hair was a flowing golden river streaming down her shoulders. Her eyes were like fireflies. The soft pink ribbons of her lips were gently tugged upwards behind the veil of her fingertips as she smiled shyly. I tried to approach her but I__ was lost in a sea of nameless faces_. _She was as inevitable as losing a needle in a haystack_. _However, one thing is for sure, her face is engraved into my memory for it is love at first sight._

"Levi!" Anna shouted at my face for I have been dumbfounded.

"Hey! Class is already over! Let's go back home".

"Yes, let's go".

I was walking towards the asylum when I noticed the horse and the chariot in front. I entered inside and was greeted by Martha, our lady caretaker and introduced me to a man. The man she introduced to me looked intimidating and serious, it was my first time of meeting him, but for some reason, he felt familiar. Finally, Martha introduced him to me.

"Levi, this is Mr. Jericho Murray, he is from wall Sina. He will be adopting you and from now on, you will be his son".

Martha smiled saying that, a few hours later, my things were set and I moved with Mr. Murray to wall Sina. I was not even given the chance to say goodbye to my friends for he said that he was on a hurry.

After a long journey, we arrived at his house and it was a huge one, it almost looked like a palace filled with maids and is protected by many guards. My things were taken by the maids and for some reason they looked to me and was very much surprised, I even heard some of them saying that their master have found his long lost son. At first, I didn't believe it but when Mr. Murray talked to me, he told me the story 10 years ago, his story, my story. He was my father, and I am his son, our family was killed by the greedy bureaucrats and military police and he put me in the asylum to protect me, and now I am back.

"Here, take this, and always wear it, for it is the symbol of our kind, this cravat is very important". Dad handed me a cravat and from that moment up until now, I have been wearing it. For the next year, I was taught of all the knowledge I need in order to be a good and respectable noble. He was very strict and he made me change. He was once a member of the military and he taught me all he know, I became cold and hard to approach. He trained me to abandon my emotions and so I became emotionless.

"Now that your 12, you can now join the Military, I expect that you will be the top in your class. I already sent your letter and you will go to the special military camp".

With no further ado, I was sent to the special military camp found near the walls. The camp was not the normal camp the trainees used to go, it was a special one made especially for teens with exceptional potential just like myself. As I enter the camp, I remembered the story Dad always used to tell me, and my goal was only one. That is, to graduate at the top of my class, join the Military police and take revenge on those that killed our family.

Notes: Sorry about the OOC Levi, but it is only for the beginning of the story, hope you like it

Review, Follows and Favs were highly appreciated.


	3. A Change of Heart

A Change of Heart

The cadets were all lined up in the field, standing straight not moving an inch. With the instructions given by the instructor almost finished, he said to them.

"When the time comes, your duty will be to protect humanity, sacrificing your lives to oppose the titan threat and exterminate them at all cost. YOU WILL SACRIFICE YOUR ALL!"

Sir!

"Today, you have completed your military training, I will now announce the 10 best among the all of you, those who obtained very satisfactory results. Please step forward when your name in called. 1st Levi Murray!"

At the mention of his name, Levi then stepped forward thinking to himself that he achieved the first part of his true goal.

"_I've made it here at last. This is now my turn, this time, I will be the one facing them and make them all pay, for what they all did". _

"Now that you have completed your recommendations, you will now have to choose on which path you will take. You be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as a member of the Garrison! You can put your lives on the line and fight the titans in their own territory as a member of the Survey Corps! Finally, you can serve the King by controlling the crowd and protecting order as members of the Military Police! Tomorrow, you will all apply for your assignments, and today marks the ends and the disbanding of the 98th special trainees' squad you all be then given a month to think carefully and decide on which unit to join, once you make up your mind, you will then give your requirements to your choice of military unit, of course, only those given with the seal of excellence will be allowed to join the Military Police….Over!"

With their fist on their hearts, the 98th trainees' squad, bid goodbye and many of them went back to their homes and so did Levi. On his way back, a competition was currently being held, many of his fellow trainees enlisted and joined in the competition for the price of the winner is the seal of excellence. He for himself did not care at all for he already has one. He then continued to walk alone. On his way back, a stampede occurred and his bag was taken away from him. He managed to track down his bag but his seal was nowhere to be found. After hours and hours of panic searching, his seal was found being used by a stranger as an entry item for the competition. He managed to track down the stranger but he was too late for the seal for he was already signed in. On an isolated place, he then interrogated the stranger. He was so angry at him that he swears he can kill him at that instant for the stranger just destroyed his chance of entering the Military Police and his chance of revenge.

"Hey you! Did you realize what you just did! You stole my seal and now because of what you have done, I will not be able to join the military police! I swear I want to kill you right now!"

Levi was very much angry at the stranger that his usual poker face was now turning into a murderous glare.

"Well, I was planning on returning it to you once I won the competition" said the stranger at Levi putting up an innocent look and smile.

"You better be winning that competition then, because if you don't, I will end you goddamn life!" Levi exclaimed who is now pacing very fast.

"Relax, I will win it for sure and before our application, you will get your beloved seal back, I mean how hard it can be".

After hearing this, Levi stared at the stranger for a moment, because he just then realized that the person he is currently talking to, the person who stole his seal and is the only person who can get it back is a complete amateur.

"No no no no NO!" by this time, Levi is now punching the trees and is using his blade chopping them down.

"You have no idea what you just entered in do you! The competition is capturing the flag! The flag is found at an isolated area near the titans and in order to get the flag, you must first defeat the titans on your way, in other words, you must first learn how to use the 3DMG and all in all survive and try not to get eaten by the titans in order to win! Judging by the way you look, you're not a cadet and is a complete beginner at the 3DMG! You have absolutely no chance of winning, NO CHANCE AT ALL!"

In that moment in time, Levi realized all the years he spent training has gone to waste because of a certain clueless and by the next month dead stranger. The stranger also realized this, but he said to him.

"You're right, I have no chance at all, the way I am today that is" the stranger said.

"What do you mean?" asked Levi.

"Well, I may be a complete amateur, by you are not, you have the seal of excellence then that must only mean that you are one of the best cadets hear, I only recently entered the camp but I know that you are very good at using the 3DMG. How about this then, you will, teach me how to use the 3DMG and how to fight and I will get your seal back, everybody happy!"

"That's impossible, you only have a month to learn it and the competition is very hard".

"Your right, but still even if you don't teach me, I will still fight. I promised to myself that I will be a member of the Survey Corps. I even managed to enter the special camp that is why I know for myself that I was born to become a soldier and to offer my heart to humanity. Nothing will ever change that, you might want to be a member of the military police but by doing that, you will only be wasting your talent and gift, someone who is excellent must serve humanity and use all of those that he learned for the sake of all and not just for himself. I know that there is little and almost no progress in the Survey Corps but I believe that someday their efforts will be noted and that they will succeed and make a difference".

When Levi heard the stranger talk, it was as if time goes back and he noticed how similar the stranger is and the kid he used to be. He used to be a kid whose only dream is to be a member of the survey corps, to have his own wings of freedom and to offer his beating heart to humanity. The kid that he killed over the past years, the kid that became a completely different person, a person whose only goal now is to take revenge. For the first time in many years, he felt something weird in his body, the emotions that he bottled up is now being released for the first time in many years, he felt guilty.

"You really want to do this?" Levi asked.

The stranger nodded.

"Fine, I will help you but only if you promise to finish that competition and be a member of the survey corps".

"You bet your ass I will! And not only will I finish the completion, I will win and get back your seal!"

The both of them then smiled to each other and the stranger noticed that they don't know each other yet; he then took the initiative to introduce himself.

"My name is Carlos, Carlos Garcia, nice to meet you!" extending his fist.

"I'm Levi, Levi Murray" the both of them then bumped each other fist.

For the whole month, Levi then spent his time training Carlos and teaching him all he knew. Carlos on the other hand was a quick learner and he managed to finish his training ahead of the scheduled time.

"You know what, when I first talk to you Levi, my first impression is that you're a cold and selfish kind of guy, but the truth is, you're really nice in a very special way. Guess I choose a good one then".

"Huh" Levi could only stare at him.

"At choosing my best friend"

Carlos smiled and so did Levi for it is the first time that Levi actually heard someone in a very long time; consider him a friend more so as a best friend. Fate really is unpredictable for only a month before he is very much angry at Carlos to the point of trying to kill him but now, he himself could not believe it but he is sharing laughter with his best friend.

The time has now come and the competition began. Levi watched on the sidelines and he noticed that those who wanted to join the military police were a bunch of pigs and cowards a group of selfish and greedy cadets. He was ashamed for himself that he thought of joining them, a group similar to those that killed his family. Deep inside of him, a conflict is now arising and he is having doubts on what will he choose.

At the end of the competition, Carlos managed to win but because he is not a fresh graduate, his price was forfeited. He then walked towards Levi empty handed and sad for he did not accomplish his promise to his best friend. On the bright side, because he won, Carlos was allowed to graduate and became a member of the 98th special unit.

"I'm sorry Levi" Carlos said sad and ashamed.

Levi took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"It's fine" he said.

"What do you mean? Without the seal you will not be able to join the military police".

"I changed my mind; I will also join the survey corps. I was thinking about it for a long time now and I decided to serve humanity and use what I learn to server and protect our kind".

"Then I guess we will be classmates! But I have to warn you, you spent one year learning about the 3DMG while it only took me a month! Guess I will be better than you!" Carlos said happily.

"Don't be too full of yourself Carlos, remember that I'm the one who taught you everything you know"

The two of them then bid each other goodbye and promised to see each other again next week to officially start their new studies, next time as a member of the Survey Corps for the next 2 years after receiving their very own wings of freedom.

Levi then returned back to Wall Sina and after reporting to his father that he joined the survey corps, his father contemplated for a while before finally talking.

"I will not allow it, you must be a member of the military police you will quit the survey corps and apply once again to the military police".

Notes: Introducing Carlos Garcia! He will be an important character in the story so, look out for him.

Update was early because our professor did not attend the class so I spent my free time writing this.

Updates will likely be every week if I have enough free time but I will try my best to finish this story, so keep updated.

Reviews, Follows, and Favs were very much appreciated. :D


	4. The Journey Starts

Chapter 3

The Journey Starts

"Why? Why can't I join? Why can't I be a member of the survey corps? Dad…"

"It is because I said so. You will not join the survey corps, in fact you will not return in the camp unless you join the military police. Remember the reason why you join the camp. Remember. Remember you place!"

Their house became silent. The orders, all the orders of his father were remembered by Levi. He then realized that all his life, he have been following all his father's orders. All his life, he has been his personal puppet.

"Why do I always have to follow and obey your orders? Why do I have to be like you?"

"Because that is how one must live one's life. You must be a member of the military police, life within the safety of the walls and die… die here. That is how you must live and that is what you will do!"

"THAT IS YOUR LIFE! Not mine…."

Furious after that heated argument, Levi walked away and stormed to his room. He locked the door and crashed to the seat of his chair. After a very long, long time the emotions kept inside were released. Levi then cried, and this time, he cried for himself.

Back inside the living room, Levi's father was still there, drinking his glass of tea and contemplating on what just happened. One of the maids came to him and said.

"Sir, I know that I don't have the right to say this but if I may, I think you must reconsider on letting the young master join the survey corps."

"I 'm afraid I can't do that, he is my only family left. I promised Elizabeth that I will always protect our son and so I will."

"Even if it means robbing him of his own happiness? Sir all of us know that you are just trying to protect him. But sooner or later, there will come a time wherein he will choose his own path and this time the path he chose is the survey corps. What you are doing now is not protecting him but is hurting him sir. It is like you are punishing him for having the same abilities as yourself and for having the same dream like Santi. For sure if they were still alive both your wife and Santi, they will let the master join the survey corps and support him with all their hearts and not force him to join the force that he did not want."

Jericho pondered for a moment before going to his room. As he walked inside, he took a look at the portraits of his family and a hidden one. It is a picture of a young survey corps member, in that portrait, the young man is smiling and looks very happy and proud at the same time. Jericho cherished moments like this because in a place where the humans live in walls that protect them and at the same time cage them like birds, happiness, true happiness is almost just a myth.

When it is time for breakfast, the maids can feel that the two of them were still fighting for the atmosphere was so tense. They never talk to each other and when Levi finished his meal, he walked and went away. Jericho also finished his meal but unlike his son, before going out of their house he first instructed the maids and gives those specific instructions something that made them all smile and thank their master at.

It was late in the afternoon when Levi return and almost immediately, one of the maids approached him and invited him in a conversation.

"You probably did not know this but the reason why your father won't allow you to join the survey corps is because he just wanted to protect you."

"I'm not a kid anymore and if you're here to convince me to join the military police, then forget about it. Because I'm not going, dad threw away all my things and requirements for the camp."

"Well, I'm not here to convince you, I'm just here to accompany you but since our topic shifted to that part, then I guess I will allow in a secret in your house, your father did not mention it before you so you must listen carefully because I will not repeat myself for the story is quite long."

_It was about 2 years before you are born._

_You have a big brother, his name is Santiago Murray, and we call him Santi. Santi is a very kind, intelligent and good soldier. Many consider him a genius. Just like you, he too dreamed of becoming a member of the survey corps. You father, Jericho Murray used to be an important member of the Survey Corps. However, because of his weak heart, his service did not last long for his stamina is too low. He was forced to retire early. He then became one of the primary supporters of the survey corps. Even though, he was not able to help his fellow soldiers battle the titans long, he gave his all in helping through the ways he can and that is to support the survey corps financially. When you mother gave birth to Santi, he grew very close with the other members of the survey corps. He will always state that someday, he will be a member of the survey corps and make a change in the century rule of the titans. He is very devoted. By the time he entered the camp, he was very good that he was accepted in the special camp and just like you; he also graduated at the top of his class, acquiring almost perfect grades on all of his subjects. A true genius as some might say. Because of his exceptional performance, the military police urged him to join them, but still he chose the survey corps. On his first missions outside the walls, he was outstanding, being able to take down five titans on his very first expedition on his own. However, in his second mission, something bad happened, he died. He sacrificed himself in order to save his comrades. This event shocked your entire family and they almost stopped helping the survey corps, but because of the last request of Santi written in diary, not only did the support lasted but it grew stronger for he urged your father to continue supporting them and so he did. Many nobles then became angry at this and you know the rest of the story._

"I' am not here to stop you, instead, I am here to encourage you and follow your heart. We all deserve to have our chances and this is your chance. You deserve this chance Levi, take it."

She then revealed that they disobeyed his father and they did not dispose of the requirements. Also, she handed him and dressed him a different cravat, the cravat looked like it was used before.

"This cravat once belonged to your brother. Written in his last request is that when he will have a little brother and if his brother will join the survey corps to give you this cravat. He wanted you to have this, because he wants you to know that event if he is not here with us anymore, his spirit will forever be with you always."

"Thank you. All of you."

With his thanks, Levi then journeyed back to the camp with the requirements saved, together with the cravat and the will of his brother, this time, he is heading back to the camp with revenge not as his primary goal.

It was then evening and when his father returned, he noticed that he already went away.

"His gone huh. Did you do what I instructed you to do?"

"Yes sir"

"Good then"

"Sir, what changed your mind?"

"I remembered my purpose in life"

Levi together with Carlos arrived at the survey corps camp and there they met their soon to be comrades, when the orientation was finished, then then head to their own barracks and much to their surprise, Carlos was bumped by a very energetic woman. The two of them then stumbled and the female apologized to them.

"Sorry about that! I was in such a hurry that I did not notice you! HUH! Hey your rookies too! Great! I'm just like you! By the way, I'm Hanji Zoe! Nice to meet ya!


End file.
